


Gackt's New Rule

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF
Genre: M/M, Sex Games, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Gackt loved to plan his nights of passion and tonight is no different, starting with a new house rule.





	Gackt's New Rule

            As Gackt arrived home with his two guitarists, who doubled as his lovers, he turned to face them with a playful smile. It was clear he had plans for the night and his lovers waited eagerly to be told what. They knew, no matter what Gackt said, they would all end up in the bedroom or bathroom or bent across the sofa. There were just too many locations to choose just one.

            “So, you both know I don't wear clothes in my own home.” Gackt began, getting nods of agreement.

            “Or my home, or hotel rooms, or that time in the studio when you lost a bet to Jun Ji.” You listed.

            “You missed off my home,” Chachamaru added. “And the tour bus and...”

            “Yes, we get the point,” Gackt interrupted. “But I’ve been thinking and I’ve decided that from now on my home is a clothes free zone.”

            “So from now on your home is a nudist camp?” You teased. “Because I'm not wandering around naked in front of your sister and really I don't want to see her naked either.”

            “No, just the three of us,” Gackt corrected. “I know it's unrealistic to make you be naked all the time but when we're alone, there's no reason why we should wear clothing.”

            “No reason not to perv?” Chachamaru teased but already his lovers were stripping away their clothes and, taking in the flesh on display, he began to do the same. So what if Gackt's motives for this rule were less than innocent? They would all benefit from it in the end.

 

            Going naked was easy enough, they'd all seen each other in such a state that it really didn't mean much anymore, and so the drinking session was pretty standard and they were all in excitable moods when Gackt suggested they went to play a game of pool.

            “You two play first and I’ll take on the winner.” Gackt ordered, as he sat in a chair with drink in hand watching his lovers play. It was really just a clever trick to be able to get a great view of his lovers’ exposed bodies, especially when they bent over the table to take a shot. There was something very sexual about the game, using phallic objects to get your ball into a hole and Gackt smiled in appreciation at the idea. He wasn't the only one to be thinking along these lines however, as You too was staring at Chachamaru's ass, as he bent far over the table in such a perfect position to be taken.

            “Hey Cha, how would you like me to stick this cue up your hole?” You called out, knowing he was been lewd but not caring as his lovers were used to such comments.

            “Oh, I bet that would feel wonderful but I doubt Gackt would appreciate his custom made equipment being used in such a way.” Chachamaru replied, taking his shot and hitting the pool easily into the pocket. Great another chance and ignoring the easy shot, he deliberately chose one that would have him bent over the table even more than he had been before.

            “What if we used a condom to protect it?” You asked Gackt eagerly, knowing his lover was thinking equally dirty thoughts and expecting him to agree to his game.

            “No. I think we should just play the game,” Gackt replied. “Seriously You, stop being such a pervert!”

            “What, me?” You asked with innocent eyes before moving behind Chachamaru and slowly rubbing himself against his lover. It was clear both men were ready for sex but Gackt wasn't putting up with it, it wasn't on the schedule for sex right now and though it was tempting, he really wanted to play the final game before letting his hormones control him.

            “Well if you two don't want to play naked twister, then we could always...” Gackt began, only to have You pull away from Chachamaru with an innocent smile.

            “Oh no. We'll play pool nicely now, won't we Cha?” He asked, trying his best to keep his cool, naked twister was always fun.

            “Yeah,” Cha agreed. “I quit.”

            “What, you're winning!” You exclaimed before it dawned on him to quit too. “Well there's no point playing Gackt, he'll beat me in no time.”

            “Guys you can't quit!” Gackt complained. “That's cheating!”

            “We want naked twister.” You demanded, hands on hips and a stubborn look on his face and as Chachamaru stood beside him equally determined, Gackt gave up on the idea of pool and led them into a room where the game had been set up ready.

 

            Twister always took a few turns before everyone was on the mat properly but the second they were the fun began, starting when Gackt managed to get in a position that had his magnum in You's face, of course his lover began to lick it in an attempt to make the vocalist fall. He always was the first to try to cheat and rolling his eyes Chachamaru took his turn, finding himself in a comfortable position on all fours. You moved next, tangling himself between his lovers and so the game progressed with the three men deliberately teasing each other and finding positions that made it easier for the others to do so. They were a tangled mess of horny bodies when Chachamaru finally fell and with a groan he announced he'd take control of the spinner from now on. He hated the fact he often lost this game, he just wasn't as flexible as his younger band mates, but he'd had fun anyway.

            Watching his lovers play made his erection ache and Chachamaru sighed, there was nothing like naked twister to get them all hard and eager, which was why he had been so desperate to play in the first place. Why hadn't Gackt just sent them in here in the first place, instead of getting them all horny over pool first? Though Chachamaru had to admit that the extra game had made this all the more excited, the drinks from before making everything more fun. Gackt knew what he was doing and spinning the wheel he called out You's next move, wondering if he should stimulate himself a little just to get through the game.

            You heard the move and smirked as he quickly made it, ending up in a position over Gackt who was more or less on hands and knees. Eagerly he began to rub against the vocalist’s ass, moaning as the stimulation helped his aching need. He was practically dry humping Gackt when the vocalist fell and, falling with him, he kept on top moaning softly as his body moved. It wasn't penetration but god was it nice to have Gackt beneath him for once, helpless to resist.

            “You, you cheat!” Gackt complained, knowing he should move but feeling too lazy to do so. “He cheated!”

            “So did you,” Cha pointed out. “I think You won the game, which means he gets to top tonight.”

            “He cheated!” Gackt declared firmly. “You saw him! He pushed me down on purpose.”

            “You fell.” You pointed out, as he began to lick Gackt's neck. “Accept it.”

            “No, Gackt's right. You did push him down.” Cha spoke up, realising he was the judge here and could turn things to his advantage. “I think Gackt won and you should be punished for cheating.”

            “He should!” Gackt agreed and reluctantly You moved off him, though it was clear he was fighting the urge to just rape Gackt right now. It had been so nice to have Gackt trapped beneath him just for once but he'd find another day to make Gackt submit, the vocalist couldn't be on top forever.

            “Come slave.” Chachamaru ordered, as he headed towards Gackt's bedroom with a cocky smile. He knew he had made the best judgement in the winner, as now he got to play with You and be in Gackt's good books.

 

            You soon found himself handcuffed to the bed and smiled as his lovers both began to grope him, feeling up his body eagerly as if he was nothing more than a piece of meat. He didn't mind in the slightest and when he found Chachamaru's erection been placed on his lips, he happily took the length in, sucking and licking as much as he could, to provide the guitarist with the pleasure he desired.

            Gackt let Chachamaru use You's mouth and turned his focus on preparing You. His fingers slid inside the guitarist’s body, teasing him as well as stretching him and before he was truly ready, Gackt pulled away and began to coat a large vibrator with lube. He knew You couldn't see what was happening and, using it to his advantage, he shocked his lover with the toy, knowing it hurt the guitarist but sadistic enough to take pleasure in the other’s pain.

            You groaned in shock but the pleasure from the toy, as it was switched onto a comfortable setting, was enough to make him forget his pain. He felt the toy move inside him a little, as Gackt played with it but it didn't last long and he soon had a second erection been pushed against his lips. He did his best to please both lovers but the toy inside him was making it harder than it should be.

            Gackt smiled at Chachamaru and they shared a kiss before moving away from You and falling into each other’s arms, kissing each other eagerly as if You wasn't even there. The other guitarist protested of course but it wasn’t a punishment if he got to play and so they ignored him and Chachamaru soon found himself sitting beside You with his legs spread and Gackt's fingers buried deep inside him. He moaned in pleasure, wanting affection leaned over to You to kiss him.

            Gackt frowned when Chachamaru began to kiss You, still annoyed from You's act of domination but he couldn't control Chachamaru's actions so he let his lover’s kiss until he had prepared Chachamaru as well as he could, before claiming his lips away from You and kissing him eagerly. His erection ached from the lack of stimulation but he ignored it because it still wasn't time for his pleasure.

            “Cha, why don't you ride You?” Gackt suggested. “I love it when you do that.”

            “What happened to punishing him?” Cha asked but Gackt simply smiled and obediently Chachamaur straddled You and let the other’s erection penetrate him, riding him fast and strong, moaning as he did so. He loved to control his own pleasure like this and showed no signs of slowing down or taking it easy. Behind him Gackt began to thrust the vibrator in and out of You roughly, before deciding he simply couldn't wait any longer. Discarding the toy, he slid his length inside You and began to pound into his ass with no thoughts of mercy. You had cheated and he was being punished, that was all there was too it.

            You groaned beneath the two men, enjoying every second immensely. Gackt thought he was punishing him but You loved it rough, loved it hard and fast. It was why he always acted so defiant, so stubborn, and always rubbing Gackt up the wrong way. Anything to end up in bed being 'punished' in the most delightful ways.

            “Gackt.” Cha moaned and instantly the vocalist’s hand was wrapped around his length and he was granted the double the pleasure he craved. His hips shook and he tossed his hair away from his face as he rode You for all he was worth. until he felt the violinist ejaculation fill him. Instantly he was off and his erection was buried in You's mouth. as he gently began to take his stimulation from You's eager tongue.

            Chachamaru came quickly and his body stilled as he simply sat on You's chest, feeling the man breathing heavily beneath him. From the moans escaping Gackt's mouth he knew the vocalist was close and sure enough, only a minute later, Gackt was moving away from You with a satisfied smile. It had been another great night together and already he was plotting the next time they could do something like this. Perhaps he could buy some cheap snooker cues for an interesting hands-free game?


End file.
